Tongue Tied
by LoonyKins
Summary: Neville asks a special girl to the Yule Ball, but who is she, and how exactly does Neville feel about her? And the most important question,Does she feel the same? Will Neville get the happy ending intended? Songfic based on Tongue Tied by October Fall


AN- Let's face it dear readers, you guys stink at reviews. I gave you time, and what do you do? Nothing, that's what you did. I'm starting to get really annoyed with you all, because I work hard seven days a week, and then I'm working hard coming up with pieces to post, and on top of that doing summer work for my AP classes for next year, and I won't be on as often as I would like to. So what is your deal? Why can't you take two minutes to say if you liked a story or not?

So anyway, I'm going to give all another chance with this new songfic. It's a song by a new group that I recently discovered while listen to my Pandora radio station. I love them so much, like you wouldn't believe. They are awesome, and their name is October Fall. The song is Tongue Tied, and this will be my first Luna/ Neville ficlet. I know I'm being too, too nice, but what can I say, it just came to me.

So here it is!

* * *

**Tongue Tied**

**By Loonykins**

Neville paced the boy's dormitories in Gryffindor Tower, waiting for it to be quarter to seven o'clock before walking downstairs to the entrance hall. Today was Christmas Day, and like three years ago, there was to be a Yule Ball. Neville looked at his watch- six thirty; he still had fifteen minutes before he had to go and wait for her. The girl, no woman who could always make him smile.

Who is this amazing person you ask? It wasn't Ginny, no, although he had taken her to the last Yule Ball, they had only ever been friends. No, she was going with Harry, her boyfriend. Hermione? No, certainly not. He had had a minor crush on her in their younger years, but like Ginny, she would only ever be a friend, and Ron had gotten his Gryffindor courage into asking Hermione to go with him, so no.

Parvati? Lavendar? Never for a million chocolate frogs. Susan? No, but she was a nice girl. Hannah? Nope, she was going with longtime boyfriend Ernie.

Who was Neville going with? One of the most amazingly unique and breathtaking women he had ever met. That woman, was Luna Lovegood.

_Your head lays down upon this car_

_But I hate you for what you are_

_And what I have become_

_Fire burns within your lungs_

_So light yourself another smoke_

_And recreate what we call "home"_

_Make me feel like you care_

Neville checked his watch again. Six forty is what it said, and because he was so anxious and couldn't wait any longer, he decided he better go now. As he walked down the steps leading to the entrance hall, Neville couldn't help but smile to himself. Just when he thought he couldn't wait any longer, he heard small gasps and saw heads turning toward the stairs. Neville had been chatting with Michael Corner moments before, and his back was facing the stairs.

Neville's curiosity got the best of him as he turned around to find it was her. The woman he was waiting to meet- Luna Lovegood.

_Moonlight shines down your hair_

_And did I let you know how beautiful you look tonight _

_Your smiles lights the sky_

_And all I ask is you save me your last dance…_

She was smiling brightly as she made her way down the stone steps in an amazing dark green floor length dress that made her sparkle. The dress contrasted beautifully with her blonde hair, which was pulled up and curled. Neville's feet felt glued to the floor.

She continued walking, and reached Neville. She was smiling obviously happy with the reactions of her fellow students, most of which were still staring at her. She looked at Neville, and felt like laughing at the look of surprise on his face. He looked like a fish out of water, his mouth opening and closing. She smiled, and wrapped her arm with his, as Neville was still shocked by how beautiful she looked, and was unable to speak. They walked into the Great Hall, still earning stares as they walked. They got seats at the corner table, where Ron, Ginny, Hermione, and Harry were seated. The music then started, and everyone at the table, except Neville and Luna, got up to go dance. Neville still hadn't said a word, and Luna was becoming anxious.

"Neville, would you like to come with me to the refreshment table?" Luna asked, small smile on her face. Neville snapped out of his trance and took her hand, walking over to the slightly crowded table. As soon as they got to the table, the person Neville would have been happy to not bump into tonight turned around, blocking the two of them from getting to the table.

"Longbottom, how is it that you even sleep at night? I mean, look at you, walking around with this freak, holding hands, as if you even care for her. It's disgusting…." Pansy Parkinson sneered, and then smiled back at her friends who were laughing. She then walked in a circle around them, taking in their appearances. She then stopped back in front of them.

"Well, I guess you aren't really capable of doing any better. Who would even say yes to someone like you besides the freak standing next to you, and the Weasley girl you brought with you last time. How much did you pay her again for that? I can't recall the amount, but I hope the freak over here gets paid well. It can't be much; it has got to be as much of an embarrassment for you as it is for her." Pansy laughed, and went to walk away, but Luna stopped her. Pansy just stared at her, too shocked at the expression on her face to move.

"Excuse me, but how do you sleep at night? You decide to torment people to what, make yourself feel better? And where is your date, or do you not have one?" Luna inquired, staring at her. Pansy just looked back at her friends, who were horrified at Luna's boldness to talk to Pansy like that. Pansy bounced back from her shock though, flipped her shoulder length hair back, and walked away, bumping shoulders with Luna, before leaving the Great Hall, her friends right behind her.

"Luna, that- that was amazing!" Neville exclaimed adoringly. Luna smiled again, putting down her cup of punch and taking Neville out to the dance floor, as a slow song started to play.

_Tick tock we dance to the beat  
The clock spins, you spin into me  
Feel my hands, I'm not shaking_

"You know, I don't think I ever told you how beautiful you look tonight. You really are, Luna" Neville exclaimed shyly. Luna laughed.

"Why thank you. You look very handsome yourself" Luna said with much enthusiasm as they continued to dance the night away. In their view, everyone had disappeared, and it was only them together. This wasn't the case, though, as Ginny, Harry, Ron and Hermione were watching them as they danced as well.

"Don't they look so perfect together, Harry? They may just be in love with each other!" Ginny exclaimed, as they danced nearby. Harry laughed.

"Well, if they are as in love as we are, then I guess it's only a matter of time before they admit it to each other, right?" Harry asked, looking at her. Ginny smiled and placed an innocent kiss on his lips, and brought him out to the dance floor to dance. Hermione then turned to Ron and smiled.

"Neville really deserves to have someone there for him, don't you think, Ron?" Hermione asked, wrapping her arms around him. Ron looked down at her, and then back up at Neville and Luna, who were still in their own little world.

"Of course he does. Neville is a great guy and does deserve to have someone like Luna there for him. She'll make his life real exciting." Ron stated, looking back at Hermione.

"Oh Ron." She exclaimed before kissing him and bringing him out to the dance floor.

_Start flames to burn out  
Start thinking out loud  
Give me an ending  
Then we'll stop pretending  
If we stop pretending, we know where we're heading  
'cause I said stop but I'm still spinning  
They've said I've lost but I'm still winning_

_Burn quick and stand still  
Speak slow to get though these words I couldn't  
Say to you  
I crack concrete falling down for you  
_

"You know Luna," Neville said smiling down at the woman dancing with him "Some people were making a big fuss out of me asking you to the ball, but really, I think this was probably one of the smartest things I've ever done." Luna smiled at Neville as they continued to dance.

"Well, Neville, if you don't mind me asking, were you bothered by that? I mean, I could understand by people would make a fuss over it; I'm not really your average ordinary girl. But did you really mean what you said about asking me being one of the smartest things you've ever done?" Luna asked a couple of minutes later, a blush creeping up on her face at the realness of what Neville said.

"_**Does he really like me?" **_Luna questioned in her head, but shook the thought away, thinking it wasn't possible for him to think that way.

"Well yes, I did mean what I said. I really like you and that I guess is the reason why I wasn't so bothered by people making a fuss. It isn't supposed to be about what other people think, right?" Neville stated, slightly blushing at his last statement. In his usual everyday school environment, he always cared what people thought about him, but here it was different, and he couldn't exactly figure out why.

"Well yes, that certainly is true, nobody else's opinion matters unless it needs to, right? Unless you're asking for peoples thoughts on personal matters then they shouldn't be trying to get involved. It's just like with Ms. Parkinson before; she thinks that trying to pry into other people's personal business is making a better image for herself, but it's just making her look ridiculous." Luna stated, staring up at Neville as they continued to dance.

"Exactly my point, Luna. People should just mind their own business." Neville exclaimed.

_Tick tock we dance to the beat  
The clock spins as you spin into me  
Feel my hands, I'm not shaking_

Another song then started to play, and Luna brought Neville straight into the middle of the dance floor. Neville looked around nervously, but Luna whispered into his ear "It's not about anyone else but us. Just relax, Neville" and started to dance with him.

As they danced, Neville was surprised to see that he was in fact relaxed, and he wasn't even nervous anymore. As they danced, everything once again disappeared in his mind, and it was only her.

He wanted to tell her how he really felt, and why he asked her to the ball, so why not now? Why not while he felt as if there wasn't anyone that could stop them? He looked at her, and realized that she was smiling, probably thinking that this was the best night of her life. He wondered if telling her would make it better, or ruin the evening.

He then had made his decision. He would tell her, and if she didn't feel the same, then well, he'd figure it out if and when that was the case. It was now or never.

"Uh Luna, I – uh, maybe, would you- oh bloody hell, I think I may be in love with you." Neville blurted out, shocking Luna. They stopped dancing more just a moment, and their own world was silent. Then, to Neville's shock, Luna started to smile the biggest smile he had probably ever seen on her face.

_Feel so t-t-t-tongue tied  
Feel so t-t-t-tongue tied  
I'm not shaking_

"I think I love you too, Neville." Luna stated. Before both of them could have realized they were kissing each other. For them it was a good thing they were in their own world, because otherwise they probably would have been nervous, possibly shaking from it. They didn't notice the reactions of their friends, or anyone's reaction for that matter. All that mattered was that they were there, together.

* * *

AN- OMG! I can't believe I finally finished it! This took me forever, and I know that Luna was kind of OOC but I couldn't see her being any other way. I love Luna's character, and I was hoping that with her new found beauty came a new found normalcy. I hope you don't hate it because of that. Anyway, this is my 10th story, and I'm very proud to be bringing you my first Neville/ Luna. This also might just be my last because for the moment I'm completely out of ideas for this odd but lovely pair. It's a really difficult pair to write for because of how odd it is. 

Sev- Then why don't you write some song- based stories with me in them?

LoonyKins- Because, most of them are romance ones. In fact, I'm pretty sure all of them are in a way. Sev, I hate to admit it, but you ARE pretty heartless…

Sev- I AM MOST CERTAINLY NOT! WHAT DID YOU THINK I WAS IN DEATHLY HALLOWS? I LOVED LILY, AND I'M PRETTY SURE SHE LOVED ME!

LoonyKins- Yeah, still don't know how THAT happened…. Anyway, please review.


End file.
